Saito Dreams
by Zero.exe and Nami
Summary: Rockman asks Netto a question about Saito. Next day, Saito is there, but Rockman is gone. Netto has a great day until something bad happens to Saito


Disclaimer: It's my plot, my, to bad it ain't my characters.  
  
Saito Dreams - By Zero.exe and Nami  
  
Zero.exe: Yay, FOR THE MAGNA!  
  
Nami: Free cheers, ok, Story.  
  
Zero.exe: Yup.  
  
****ACDC Town: Friday 10 PM*********************************************  
  
Netto felt his eyes lids closing like a couple of sandbag as he dropped dead on the bed. Rockman just finished helping him with the last Math problem of the week in this hard year of 6th grade. Rockman looked at his twin brother with the emerald eyes suddenly having a weird question on his mind. "Netto, what do you think will happen if. Saito. I mean if I was still a life in the real world?" The blue navi asked Netto. His puffed up hair was a couple of dead weeds as he pulled of his Bandana responding to Rockman's question as if it was a unusual question, "You'd be still alive, just in real life, maybe I'll still have you in both worlds."  
  
~Well, I guess that's good, I mean having me in both world would be different, so, you wanna go to bed. ~  
  
"Yeah, I'm really tired"  
  
~Do you want to save your progress? ~  
  
"Yeah Rockman, I'll save today's progress."  
  
~Ok Netto, it's all done. Good night Netto. ~  
  
****ACDC Town: One year back in 5th grade***********************************  
  
The young boy felt as he was being pulled back and forth as he was slowly tried to get out of bed. "Mom, stop shaking me." Netto spoke relentlessly. "What are you talking about sleepy head, Time for school." Rockman's voice came out.  
  
"Rockman let me sleep in for a bit."  
  
~Rockman, what in the world are you talking about, I'm not Rockman, I'm your brother Saito. ~  
  
This surprised Netto as he opened his eyes wide. There appeared a boy about the same age as him. His hair was kept up with the goggles supporting it. His t-shirt seemed to stand out of the crowd, as his shorts fluttered as Saito open the door towards the balcony. The room also had changed completely, as the once plain room changes from dull looking into an extremely outstanding big room. Posters were everywhere as if they were planning to jump on you. The room has more figures staring at him then usually. He saw the bed above him feeling the immense power of the possibility that the bed could fall on him. "Come on, let the guy sleep, he still needs some rest." Chirped from Saito's gleaming red and blue striped Pet. Netto was amazed, he could see a little red navi in there which looked almost like the Zero, Just a lot smaller in size, and this guy had an actually Navi face. He had an extremely bad looking scar on his head. This navi looked tougher then an elephant, yet he didn't mind about Netto sleeping in late.  
  
~Axl, stop playing around, it time for school, we'll be late you know. ~  
  
*Sorry, but I think Netto-kun needs more rest. He still looks sleepy. *  
  
~Netto will be alright, its not the time to have fun right now. ~  
  
Netto was amazed how Saito and his navi had a conversation. It reminded him of him and Rockman, except that Rockman was the Operator and he was the Navi. "Look, Rockman, Look at our twins." Netto said happily. Nobody answered as if a deadly silence had reach over Rockman or something. "Rockman, stop fooling around, and answer me already." Netto said. Looking at his Pet, all there was a standard navi. Dull looking, this black navi didn't even have the power to speak. The teal face didn't even look like the normal eyes of the navi most people had.  
  
~Again with the Rockman thing, what's up with you, who the heck is Rockman. ~  
  
*Maybe Netto-kun heard about his navi already from dad. *  
  
~Oh yeah, you must have already decided what name your navi is going to be, anyways, your navi is coming tomorrow Netto, oh woops, better get downstairs before Mom gets on our hides again. ~  
  
Both Saito and Netto raced down the stairs like streaming bolts of lights. Netto could barely see the pictures on the war as they appeared as blurs on his eyes, yet he could notice that in each picture had something of both of them doing something. Breakfast was on the table as the two ate their food to make it in time for school. "Hey, look I found something Saito!" Netto shouted with enjoyment as he felt like that he knew it was already there.  
  
~Hey look, same here Netto, what chip is it Axl. ~  
  
*That's simple, it's a cross gun capable of hitting enemies in a diagonal looking cross. *  
  
~Well, there goes another chip in the library! We still have some many chips to go though. ~  
  
"We have a library of chips? I never knew that"  
  
~God Netto, you so silly, we have a chip library of about 70 chips, maybe we can complete the whole library by the end of next year. ~  
  
"Time for school, you guys better not Meiru wait again." Their mother called from the kitchen as both boys raced through the door. Netto notice that there were more stuff then usually around the house including the blinding flashing lights around the house. The pink headed girl shouted from the bottom with anger as both of them quickly reached her, "Why are you two always take so long to wake up, we'll be late for school again, maybe I shouldn't wait here at all for you guys!"  
  
"Sorry Meiru-chan, we better hurry to school first though."  
  
+Not with out an explanation you don't! +  
  
~We take time to get up, especially him (sarcasm). ~  
  
"OI! I do not, at least I finish breakfast earlier then you."  
  
*Knock it off Saito, Netto-kun right though, let's get to school first. *  
  
They ran down each street (waiting by each crossing incase of cars of course). He saw that Dekao's yellow house as he passed the huge mansion of Yaito. The little chip shop was closed, still with nobody around since Higure-san didn't change sides from the WWW to a normal life of selling chips including the incredible chip traders which trade three or ten chips for one rare chip.  
  
****ACDC School hall****************************************************  
  
Everyone looked with amazement as all three smashed through the door. "Thank god, we're not late!" Netto said with glory. Some of the kids giggles or laughed. Dekao looked as if his whole face was struck with melting acid. Yaito just shrugged as everyone else did, then everybody started to do their daily doing. "Hey Saito and Netto-kun, we might as well talked to everyone else until school starts." The sleek red navi chirped again from the Pet as Meiru-chan went to talk to her school friend.  
  
"Well, I guess we could talk with each other first."  
  
*Ok, so how was your day today Netto-kun? *  
  
~Ugh. don't you mean with other people, not with each other Axl. ~  
  
*Eh, shut up, I knew that. *  
  
After every one talked with each other, school began to start as usually. Netto watch as he sat right next to Meiru on his right and Saito on his left as he soon learned that he sat in the middle. There were still nine seats around the room, yet somebody who was supposed to be in his class wasn't there. He just didn't remember who was he or she was. Mariko- sensei was teaching up front as Netto sat nearly falling a sleep. Usually, Rockman would remind him to stop sleeping, but today, there wasn't any Rockman, so he might as well try to sleep. Axl appeared up on Netto PET first thing, "Saito told me to tell you this Netto-kun, DON'T SLEEP!" shouted Saito which could be heard from all over the class. "What is the meaning of this Netto or should I say Hikari Saito." The 5th grade teacher screamed with anger.  
  
~I know teacher; I have to tell Axl to keep it down. ~  
  
*Sorry Saito, he he, I got a little bit carried a way that time. *  
  
~Don't have to shout to get his attention. ~  
  
"Would both of you keep quiet!" the teacher screamed letting all her anger out. "Yes Mariko-sensei." Both said quietly. Netto found it funny that usually, it was him who got in trouble, but this time, it turned out to be his brother and his navi. Meiru just let out a little giggle. A lot of the students just felt sorry for the Saito and Yaito just smacked her head with her hand, and then asked Gylde to past a note to Saito to keep it down. Meanwhile, Dekao was laughing hard at the outburst.  
  
****ACDC School: After class**********************************************  
  
Saito and Axl both grumbled as he, Netto, and Meiru walked back to their homes. "It can't be that bad can't it, I mean, surely I get into trouble sometimes." Netto said trying to cheer up his twin. "Come on Saito, it Netto is right. We all get into trouble sometimes." Meiru said trying to help Netto cheer Saito up.  
  
~Look Netto and Meiru-chan. Didn't you look at her eyes, she said it out of fiery. It felt as if she was going to rip us all apart or something. ~  
  
"It probably because of that little argument, anyways it was my fault that you sent Axl to make sure I stayed awake."  
  
+Well, we're home now, so I'll have to go now, got to finish today's assignment. +  
  
The pinked hair girl disappeared from sight as she entered her house faster then any navi could on the Internet. "I'll race you, first one to get home and finishes their homework wins!" Netto spoke in a charming manner. "You're on Netto." Saito said happily. Both boys raced towards the room saying hi to their mom, as Netto was please to see Saito happy again. Yet as he passed by, he saw a flaming looking hot head thinking that he looked familiar.  
  
****ACDC Town, Hikari household: 2 hours later*******************************  
  
"Lucky Saito, finished homework before me." Netto said sighing as his brother went downstairs to watch T.V. hours ago. Still fiddling with his homework, he finished his last problem, then decided to surf the net for a bit until a scream came from downstairs. Netto quickly ran down as he saw what happened. The same incident again that happen to him with the oven. The oven was burning heat as he saw an unusually looking figure in the smoke. "PLUG IN! AXL.EXE TRANSMISSION!" said the voice from the smoke. Netto then remembered something, something about the oven blowing up.  
  
"SAITO! GET A WAY FROM THE OVEN! NOW!"  
  
~ Huh, oh Netto, help me find out what is the problem with this oven. ~  
  
*Saito, I found out what happened, it a flame navi that caused all of this. *  
  
"You guys better get away from it now before it."  
  
The oven exploded with flames with the deadly power of a volcano. Flames spitted everywhere hitting Saito. Netto was shocked and screamed, "SAITO!" Netto quickly ran up to get his water gun. "Damn't, if only Rockman was here, then I would be able to get the water gun and save Saito." Netto screamed with frustration. Finally finding the water gun, he ran down stairs and started to spray the water around. Tears came out of his eyes as he looked at Saito. His brother had burns all over his body except for his face. He quickly ran to Saito's PET just to see that Axl was slashed up by the flaming navi's sword deleted him. "This isn't happening to me, if only Rockman was here, I could have saved them, if only Rockman was here." Netto said softly.  
  
"ROCKMAN! I NEED YOU NOW!"  
  
Things started to change as the rooms reverted back to normal. Saito's body soon started to disappear, and then the data crashing into the PET Axl was carried in. The image of Axl went flying out of the window. Images started to fade away out of pictures. A blue figure started to form up in the PET as it changed back to the original color. The PET Netto had also disappeared with Axl's image. "Give me battle commands Netto, huh wait a moment, why are you crying." The blue navi wondered as it asked the question.  
  
"I'm happy that you're back again, but also sad that I lost somebody."  
  
~I have no clue what you're talking about. ~  
  
"It doesn't matter, Battle Routine Set."  
  
~Execute! ~  
  
Fireman shot his flame cannons as Rockman dodged it. Netto slotted in Battle chip Cross-gun with a shotgun. Rockman brought both of his hands up as two blasters took form on each hand. Both fired spreading causing immense damage to Fireman. "Battle Chip Sword, Slot In!" Netto said as anger started to fill up his mind. Rockman jumped slicing Fireman causing him to log out. "We did it Netto, we did it."  
  
"Yeah we did, we did. we did."  
  
****ACDC Town, Hikari Household: Saturday 9:30 AM**************************  
  
Netto woke up slowly waking up. Things started to come out to his mind. What would have happen to Saito if he lived on. Rockman would have never come until the day after the incident. The thing that made it most concerning that was he and Axl were the same as Rockman and Saito were. "Rockman, wake up, we're going down to Sci-lab."  
  
~Huh eh what. Why are we going to Sci-lab? ~  
  
"Something I need to do, something concerning Saito, I mean you."  
  
Netto quickly skated down the streets; he slashed in his card as he went passed to get on the Metro line. On the next stop, he jumped out going out toward the government complex seeing Masa-san and Saloma wave at him. He ran pass by the sci-lab employee as he appeared as a white and black blur to everyone. He went to the lift furiously pressing the button to close. Once the doors open with bright lights, he jumped ahead running towards his dad. "Dad, who is Axl anyways." Netto said hugging his dad.  
  
*Oh, how did you know about that navi? *  
  
"Oh just show me where he is already."  
  
~Who is Axl? ~  
  
*Come and follow me then. I'll show you where he is. *  
  
Netto entered the room seeing his dad open a shelf. He saw him enter the password. The lab then shook suddenly as the doors open revealing the red and blue striped PET. "This was supposed to be your brother's navi, Axl." Yuuichiro Hikari spoke with a firm commanding voice.  
  
"What personality did he have then Dad"  
  
*Your personality, you see, when I looked at you two, I knew exactly who had what personality. Your brother, well always wanted to work hard and keep things organize, yet never seem to want to have fun. So I created Axl with your personality to make sure he had fun while I created Rockman for you, cause you always had too much fun rather then doing homework. So I created some one who would teach you how to be organized, yet didn't care how you acted. Axl has your personality while Rockman has Saito. * (Be aware here comes the weird history music plays here)  
  
~So this was all about. Wait a moment, how did you know about Axl anyways? ~  
  
"It was only a dream, a dream with Saito, with out Rockman, maybe I wouldn't even be able to save mom from the oven incident."  
  
Netto sighed, as he ran back home leaving both Rockman and Yuuichiro Hikari confused with the word he said at the end.  
  
Zero.exe: Done, Wow, I actually think I did my best work. At least I think so  
  
Nami: Well, all there is to do is to send it. Transmitting story, Complete.  
  
Zero.exe: Now all we have to do is wait till September 24, 2003 


End file.
